medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Be Friends Everyone
The 58th Suggestion: Let's Be Friends Everyone (みんな友達になってね, Minna Tomodachi ni Natte ne) is the fifty-eighth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Akune writes Activity Report Number 2054, concerning the inspection of the Flask Plan carried out on July fifth. Akune reports that the Flask Plan labs have been dismantled, and reopened for the student body as a recreational facility. The researchers and the Thirteen Party have been disbanded, though several members have been hospitalized due to encountering Kumagawa. The core members, Oudo and Yukuhashi, have both withdrawn from the school, while Maguro and Naze are currently taking care of Koga in the old school building. As for the rest of Class 13, they have left after news of the Flask Plan's halt was spread throughout the academy (using Twitter). Walking through the halls, Akune meets Hitomi, whose roller shoes are in violation of school policy. Akune stops her, asking for her name and class. Hitomi introduces herself and asks, based on his armband, if he is with the Student Council. Zenkichi is seen watering the flowers in the Student Council's office. Kikaijima worries if Kumagawa will approach them today. Medaka warns Kikaijima against taking anything Kumagawa says seriously. She theorizes that the board of directors intends to create a brand new class centered around Kumagawa. Zenkichi remarks that it is rare for Medaka to make the first move, though Medaka argues that if Kumagawa has already arrived, she is already reacting too late. Kikaijima asks what happened in middle school; Medaka promises to explain everything once Akune arrives. Akune arrives late to the Student Council's office, having been speaking with Zenkichi's "little sister". Zenkichi admits that though he and Hitomi look alike, they are not siblings; Hitomi is his mother. Walking past the Student Council's office, Hyūga and Moji hear Akune's horrified scream. Moji wonders at the noise, while Hyūga suggests that perhaps the Nonexistent Youth Bill has been confirmed. Medaka greets Hitomi, explaining to the others that Hitomi worked at the hospital Medaka visited as a child. Hitomi reminds Medaka that she is now a retired doctor. She chastises Medaka for flaunting her body, and uses her sewing skills to instantaneously modify Medaka's uniform to be less revealing, amazing Akune and Kikaijima. Zenkichi finally loses his cool and demands Hitomi tell him what she is doing at school, asking if she has any idea how embarrassed he is. Akune suggests he stop, worried about how Medaka or Kikaijima might react. Hitomi further admonishes him, fussing over his appearance. Hitomi reminds him that he came home with his back full of holes, and any mother would be concerned after seeing their son in such a state. Watching mother and son interact, Akune thinks to himself that he can see where Zenkichi's caring nature came from. Medaka apologizes to Hitomi for Zenkichi's injuries sustained after his fight with Munakata. Hitomi accepts Medaka's apology for Zenkichi's injuries, and the two women discuss Kumagawa. Hitomi explains that she has been keeping track of Kumagawa ever since she first met him at the hospital. She also reveals that with Class -13, there are two other Minuses that are comparable to Kumagawa. Hitomi tells Medaka she might have opened Pandora's Box by stopping the Flask Plan. Medaka promises her she will meet the challenge with her suggestion box. Zenkichi asks Hitomi if she intends to come to school every day, and hearing that she is, asks if she intends to enter as an infirmary doctor. He is appalled to find she joined as a student in his own class. Hitomi introduces herself and states her age, though all the students assume she must actually be twelve. Zenkichi gets annoyed as Hitomi teases him, and tells her not to sit in Shiranui's seat, even if his best friend is absent. At the Ghost Babel, Maguro commends Koga's healing rate, noting that her heart is almost fully regenerated, and that she should be up and walking by next week. Koga asks how she can still possess her recovery rate if she was hit by Oudo's Unreasonable Taxation, but Maguro assures her that she will be fully recovered after receiving another electrical charge. Naze recommends that Koga undergo rehabilitation for three years, though Maguro assures her that he can speed up the process. Naze is now wearing a maid outfit, having promised to do whatever Maguro asked. Seeing this, Koga promises herself that the first thing she will do upon recovering is kill Maguro. Emukae arrives at the Ghost Babel, looking for Maguro, surprising Maguro and Naze. She introduces herself as a transfer student, having just arrived the day before, and demands that he hand over the Ghist Babel to serve as the new class room for Class -13. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Maguro Kurokami #Harigane Onigase (flashback) #Shigusa Takachiho (flashback) #Nekomi Nabeshima (flashback) #Mizou Yukuhashi (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Itami Koga #Youka Naze #Garaharu Ushibuka (flashback) #Royal Hirado (flashback) #Kenri Noogata (flashback) #Kouki Akune #'Hitomi Hitoyoshi' #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Habataki Hyūga #Mahibi Moji #Kei Munakata (flashback) #'Mukae Emukae' Category:Chapters